<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Destiny Calls by Random_Nerd3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009569">When Destiny Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3'>Random_Nerd3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier has magic, Jaskier is Borch's adoptive magic child, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Nightmares, Jaskier | Dandelion Has PTSD, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the Dragon Hunt fight Jaskier has no choice but to reveal his true nature to Geralt and Yennefer. Weakened by his sudden use of magic, Jaskier falls asleep under Borch's protection. When he wakes will he be able to tell the differences between his friends and enemies, or will Geralt see him as one of the monsters they hunt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Everyone &amp; Everyone, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion's Father, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Roach, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back on my witcher trash babey! Hopefully I actually get around to finishing this fic, lmfao. This is based on my Tumblr post When The Magic Falls, I've always wanted to write a multi-chapter magic!jaskier non-crossover fic so here we are. Comments and reviews are always welcome!</p><p>There is no publishing schedule yet. Chapter lengths will vary depending on content in said chapter.</p><p>Enjoy,</p><p>~R</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier woke to the sound of the dragon’s roar and cursed. The century-old wizard roused himself awake and sprinted in the general direction of the cave. He ignored the sharp pain he felt in his chest as he ran around the mouth of the cave. Jaskier was outspoken, sure, but he always kept his <em> real </em> emotions close to his chest. It hurt when he checked Geralt’s tent and found out his witcher left without him. <em> The dragon can’t die. </em> Jaskier thought as he pushed past the frozen dwarves. He ran around the corner to see Geralt and Yennefer about to be overrun by barbarians, the dragon egg laid helpless in the center of the cave. “No!” Jaskier shouted, reaching out his hand. A burst of golden magic bubbled around the egg, protecting it. </p><p>Without realizing it, he accidentally distracted Geralt. The witcher’s split second hesitation gave his opponent the opportunity to slice at him with his blade. Luckily Geralt was wearing his armor so the blade didn’t cut him, but the impact made him stumble backwards. Jaskier breathed a sigh of relief when Geralt easily regained his footing and took the upper hand in the fight. Yennefer stood in front of the witcher, taking on two of the reavers herself . If Jaskier didn’t know any better he would’ve said Yennefer was Geralt’s traveling companion instead of him. The two moved fluidly around each other, like they’re strings of fate were woven from the same loom. Jaskier startled when a Reaver attacked him from behind. Luckily they didn’t get too far because Borch let out a long burst of flames, burning them to a crisp. Jaskier kept his focus on keeping the egg safe from harm. A low rumbling noise escaped from Borch as he said,</p><p>“Do not fret young child,” the golden dragon comforted from the tall rock he was perched on. Jaskier felt his magic pulsing through his body, not chaos, no... another entity entirely. It bubbled past his fingertips and burst outward in an overwhelming need to protect his friends. Jaskier stood and watched as Yennefer let her chaos take out three out of eight of their adversaries.</p><p>“Jaskier, get out of here!” Geralt yelled as he fought off the rest of the five fighters. He must have missed Jaskier’s earlier display of magic. One of the Reavers turned his sword to Jaskier and in response the wizard let his magic explode. The man was blasted backwards, shattering the stone behind him. Borch’s wings furled as he shifted his stance,</p><p>“Wizard!” The dragon shouted, “do <em> not </em> interfere!” Jaskier ignored the beast, along with every fiber of instinct in his body. His power rippled in golden waves across the cave, sending his enemies tumbling down the mountainside one after another. Jaskier stumbled as the over extent of his powers quickly tore away at his will to stand up straight.</p><p>“Jaskier!” Geralt called out from his place behind Yennefer, the mage began to cast defensive spells. Borch’s warning voice scolded,</p><p>“Jaskier, don’t you dare.” Jaskier ignored them both, turning his attention to Yennefer. </p><p>“Yennefer!” Geralt shouted as the mage blasted a wave of chaos in Jaskier’s direction. Jaskier suddenly remembered why he never used his powers, he could never differ his enemies from his friends. </p><p>Throwing up his hands he circled them in opposite directions until a shield of golden magic solidified in front of him, deflecting Yennefer’s attacks. His vision filtered through different hues of gold as Jaskier struggled to keep his footing. The gravel crunched beneath his feet as Yennefer forced him to slide against the floor. His shield flickered away as he skidded backwards and hit Borch’s stomach. Yennefer shot a powerful blast of chaos at him and in a split second of hesitation Jaskier was knocked off his feet. Twisting in the air he landed at Borch’s talons, curled up in a ball of pain. Borch roared in warning as the witcher and his witch crept closer to Jaskier in his weakened state. Struggling to stand up on his own, he used Borch for support. The dragon didn’t seem to mind so Jaskier let his weight fall against the golden scales.</p><p>“Yennefer stop!” Geralt ordered, luckily this time the witch listened to him. Jaskier?” Geralt asked, voice laced with disbelief and insecurity. Jaskier gave his witcher a wave with a sheepish expression on his face. Geralt approached him slowly, like a wild beast he had to tame. Jaskier nodded. Breathing shakily Jaskier insisted,</p><p>"It's me Geralt. I'm still <em> me. </em>" He watched Yennefer out of the corner of his eye, still untrusting of the witch. Behind him Borch pulled a protective wing in front of Jaskier, preventing Geralt from getting any closer. Growling the golden dragon said,</p><p>"If you harm a creature of magic you will make an enemy of one." Borch pulled his head back, ready to launch a blast of fire at Yennefer. Jaskier gulped then raised his hands,</p><p>"Hold on!" He exclaimed while falling to one knee as a wave of weakness washed over him. Borch cut off his flame and lowered his head to Jaskier's height.</p><p>"Young wizard," Borch said, concern obviously in his voice, "you're weak." Jaskier's body sagged to the ground and nodded shakily.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe let me get -" Jaskier cut himself off with a yawn. He laid on the ground and Borch shifted so his wing acted like a makeshift blanket. " - let me get five hours of sleep before you kill me," Jaskier requested, curling away from his friends. He missed the concerned looks exchanged between Yennefer and Geralt. Jaskier curled up tightly, and under the safety of the wing as his eyelids grew heavier. Borch growled, a sound deep in his throat.</p><p>"Sleep child of magic,” he said, “if the witcher seeks to cause you harm he will have to go through me," the dragon said. The warm feeling of Borch's magic filled Jaskier's mind as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With Jaskier now sleeping peacefully under Borch's eyes  Geralt and Yennefer conversed in the mouth of the cave. "Did you know?" Yennefer asked him, "did you know Jaskier was magic?" Geralt answered with a grunt,</p><p>"He didn't say anything about ir." Yennefer rolled her eyes,</p><p>"Well of course he wouldn't <em> tell </em> you. Geralt, Jaskier isn't like me. He doesn't control chaos, he was born a creature of magic." A frown crossed Geralt's face and he pulled out his silver blade.</p><p>"So he's a monster? He lied to me?" Geralt asked, feelings of betrayal and heartache racing through his veins. Borch growled, but before the dragon to speak Yennefer held up her hands.</p><p>"Hold on Geralt. If I'm right this is exactly what Jaskier was afraid of, correct?" She asked, turning to face Borch. Jaskier shifted in his sleep as he rolled onto his other side. The dragon nodded grimly then stretched his wing back over the sleeping wizard.</p><p>"All throughout their childhood wizards are taught to fear witchers, not praise them. Imagine my surprise when one of the most powerful wizards of the century decided to tag along with a <em> witcher </em> to a dragon hunt." Geralt hummed then returned his blade to it's place attached to his back. Yennefer sighed as she slid down the side of the cold stone wall.</p><p>"I guess Jaskier being a wizard explains the magical energy I've always sensed whenever I caught him alone. Not that it happened often." Geralt grunted, then stretched his hearing and listened to the calmness of Jaskier's heartbeat. Finally being able to get a good look at the bard - wizard(?) - he could see just how <em> old </em> Jaskier looked. There were wrinkly lines at the corners of his eyes. When the bard shifted Geralt saw the back of his shirt lifted up to reveal skin covered with scars. Some seemed to run deeper than anything Geralt's body was decorated with. Yennefer hummed,</p><p>"Yes the bard has magic.” She stood up with a yawn, “I'm cold Geralt, and tired. I'm going to take a leaf out of his book and go steal a cat nap." With a flirtatious wriggle of her eyebrows Yennefer asked, "care to join me?" Geralt didn't say anything in response. He just sat on his rock, watching Jaskier sleep. Yennefer walked out of the cave with a huff. Geralt watched as his bard slept soundly under the weight of the dragon's wing. Hopefully Jaskier would wake up soon and Geralt would be able to start getting some answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier learns to trust his witcher again, Yennefer is a supportive friend, and Borch is still an overprotective dragon dad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two baby! Once again, I don't have an updating schedule and life for me is getting hetic again so idk when the next update will be. This fic has not, and will not be abandoned. It's just going to take me longer to put out chapters and new works.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~R</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The heat of the flames licked Jaskier’s cheek as the seven-year-old scampered through his little town. When the first arrow lit their neighbor’s house on fire his mom threw Jaskier a bag and told him to run. “You’re special,” his mom said as she pulled out a rucksack. She filled it with clothes and bread, but no toys or games. His mom threw the bag into his arms, “you’ll save us Jaskier.” Just as Jaskier was going to ask what was wrong, his dad rushed into the back room with blood on his clothes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re close Fidora,” his dad said, tossing a hot iron poker at his mom. She caught it and Jaskier’s eyes widened as it transformed into a long silver blade with webs of gold and blue protecting the blade. Kneeling at Jaskier’s height she buttoned up his overly-large doublet and gave him a hug. When she spoke she sounded rushed,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We love you little bird. You’ll do great things with your voice but right now you have -” whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by a large explosion nearby, shaking the foundation of their house. Jaskier frowned,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s going on mom?” He asked looking out the window. People he recognised from town were running towards the treeline. “Mom, I don’t want to leave!” He protested as she grabbed his arm and threw a bag over his shoulder. She knelt next to him and he gasped. Her eyes were no longer the crystal blue he knew them as. Now they were a raging storm of colors, lightning bolts flashed in her iris’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetie I know you don’t understand. We were going to tell you on your eighteenth birthday but…” On a nearby desk his dad rolled up a letter and sealed it with wax. Handing it to Jaskier his dad said,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Open this when you’re alone, Jaskier. Don’t let anyone else know your secret. Find Cintra, an old friend of ours, Mousack, he can help.” Their front door burst into flames and a man dressed in a strange bird helmet and black armor stepped through the doorway. Jaskier’s dad waved his hand and the fire around the man grew higher and hotter. Swirling his arms around his dad created a circle of fire in front of them, separating them from the man dressed in black. Jaskier let out a whimper as he clung to his mother’s arm. She looked down at him with a sad smile. Reaching forward she placed a hand on his cheek. With sad eyes she said,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is goodbye my sweet little wizard. Trust no one but yourself.” Throwing her hand down a swirling vortex of magic opened up underneath Jaskier’s feet. He tried to hold onto his mom, to stay with his </span>
  </em>
  <span>family</span>
  <em>
    <span>, but she shook him off. Just as the vortex closed Jaskier saw his parents get overrun by soldiers dressed in black, the echoing sound of cackling laughter was forever ingrained in his mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up under a dragon’s wing was definitely something Jaskier wanted to do again. Borch’s large golden scales acted like a heavy blanket, keeping the warmth tucked inside as Jaskier dreamt about… shaking his dream out of his head the bard stretched awake with a yawn. “Good evening little one,” Borch said with a grumble in his throat. Pulling back his wing the dragon said, “you know how to put on a show, I’ll give you that.” Jaskier grinned then reached up and scratched Borch’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bard, it’s in my genes!” Jaskier exclaimed with a giggle. Borch seemed to be pleased with his pets for now so Jaskier stood up and started to redo the protection charms on the cave’s walls. Clapping his hands he summoned a light burst of magic, engraving itself into the crevices of the cave. As he continued with his work he felt the presence of someone else behind him. Jaskier decided to stay silent as he worked, no reason for his enemies to have an advantage over him. Behind him Yennefer scoffed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell did you learn how to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked suddenly from right over his shoulder. Jaskier yelped then aimed a blast of magic at her feet, causing her to fall onto the gravel below them. He grabbed his lute from the cavern ground and it transformed into his mother’s sword. Yennefer held up her hands, but made no moves to attack him. “Hold on, I don’t want to hurt you!” She promised, eyes telling the truth. Jaskier glanced behind her at the witcher sulking by the flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” Jaskier asked, nodding in Geralt’s direction. Yennefer frowned,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would Geralt want to kill you?” As Jaskier answered he aimed his sword at Yennefer’s head and his magic at Geralt’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because an entire village of people died for me,” Jaskier said, narrowing his eyes at the servant of chaos. Yennefer frowned, but didn’t ask any prying questions. From his perch Borch growled,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know that’s not why they died. They died because entitled Nilfgaardian scum decided to take over Vadon</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The dragon egg shook in it’s nest, so Borch blew flames over it to warm it up. Hesitantly lowering his defenses Jaskier stepped towards the golden egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Jaskier breathed as he reached forward and placed a hand on it. He could feel the humming of the unborn dragon’s magic echoing through the egg’s shell. Behind him Yennefer frowned,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vadon?” She asked as she peered over his shoulder. Jaskier nodded, a haunting look buried deep in his eyes. Not looking away from the egg Jaskier waved his hands and a golden version of his memories appeared in the cave. A veil of gold lowered over the bard’s vision as he tried to explain some of his past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was seven years old at the time,” he said as a young version of himself ran around the cave. Geralt gave young-Jaskier a smile as the child tripped over a log. Flicking his wrist Jaskier let his memories wash over the cavern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jaskier we will always love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never trust a witcher.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We must stay hidden.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your voice will be the key to everything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sped up the timeline to the night Nilfgaard ransacked his village. He heard Yennefer gasp as his magic warped into wicked flames. Jaskier could still remember the heat of the flame licking his cheeks as his mother rushed around their house. The loud boom of an explosion shook the cave and Jaskier twisted his magic to show what he remembered as his house burnt to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye Jaskier saw Geralt take a few hesitant steps towards him. “Jaskier, I won’t hurt you,” Geralt said reaching forward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t trust Witchers,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mother’s voice haunted his memories, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust only yourself, you and Mouseack. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Geralt’s eyes widened in recognition of the name, but Jaskier turned away from the Witcher before waving his hand. The screams of his family died out as the golden dust of his powers disappeared into the night sky. Shaking, Jaskier sunk low on the ground. Yennefer sat next to him and nudged his arm with her elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, giving him a small smile. “Geralt’s not going to hurt you. You know that, right?” Jaskier nodded slowly, still sluggish from the sudden uses of his magic. He hadn’t used his powers in the open in… well… he didn’t know how long. Curling his fingers into a fist Jaskier pressed his fingernails into the meaty palm of his hand. The pain made everything feel so present, everything so </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yennefer took Jaskier’s hands into her own and he looked up. Mesmerised by her swirling purple eyes he found himself sluggishly nodding through the haze of sudden self-deprecation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that Yennefer, I do. Knowing just isn’t enough anymore. Geralt hurt me once Yennefer, even if he didn’t mean it. What if next time it’s worse than a Djinn curse?” Yennefer cupped her right hand against his cheek and he couldn’t help but lean into the warm touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Borch won’t be the only monster he’ll have to get through to hurt you Julek,” she said, eyes boring into his soul. Jaskier nodded,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… alright. Here’s what we need to do, we need the child surprise.” Yennefer’s eyebrows shot up to an impressive height. Turning to Geralt she couldn’t help but laugh,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a child surprise?” She asked him, Jaskier didn’t miss the whisper of hope in her voice. Geralt grunted in response,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calanthe’s grandchild. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mistake</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he paused and stole a look at Jaskier. “But she’s my responsibility now.” Watching it all take place, Borch spread his wings as they tried to leave the cavern. He nursed the fire, the flames shot as high as the stone ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too dangerous to trek down the mountains tonight,” the dragon decreed, challenging Jaskier to disagree with him. Jaskier coughed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Borch, we’ll be able to fight anything stupid enough to pick a fight with us. I’m able to use my magic now.” Though he turned around, Jaskier could feel Borch’s eyes searing into his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if you lose control little one? What would you do then?” Borch asked suddenly. Jaskier grimaced at the reminder of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> time he lost control. It was only half a decade ago, and he had it on good authority that the forest he leveled never regrew. He had it on good authority that it served as property for some pompous lord and lady who sided with Nilfgaard. Geralt reached out and placed a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another night of rest would be good. Roach will be fine by herself for a few more hours.” Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh at the witcher’s list of priorities. Of course he’d always have his horse on his mind. A witcher without his horse wouldn’t be able to survive for very long. Nodding, the bard caved to his friend’s requests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can make the first portal jump tomorrow at first light. I should be able to get us as far as the base of the mountain. From then on… It probably wouldn’t be safe to travel by magic.” Yennefer nodded as she settled into her bedroll, which she magiced into the cave during their earlier conversation. With a yawn she turned over on her side and muttered,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want Nilfgaard to be able to track us.” Within a few minutes Yennefer was passed out and almost snoring. Jaskier sighed as he listened to her soft breathing. Even asleep Yennefer looked dangerous, but Jaskier couldn’t help but brush loose hair out of her face. Borch settled against a wall, his tail curled around the dragon’s egg. The dragon slept soundlessly knowing his heir was safe and protected. Geralt well… despite Jaskier’s talk with Yennefer he still had his doubts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat awake around the now-dimming fire. If he really wanted too, with the help of his father’s magic, he could easily light it again. Jaskier stared into the burning embers though, and let the memory of his burning village still burned into the back of his eyes. Geralt sat across from him, eyes looking at Jaskier, but his mind was obviously elsewhere. Jaskier grabbed a decent sized stick up from the ground and poked at the embers. Ash from the dying red and gold flames floated into the night air around them. Geralt seemed to deem sitting with Jaskier a waste of his time. With a grunt Geralt pushed his log backwards and stood up. Dragging his bedroll closer to the fire, Geralt slid into the thin pieces of fabric. “Are you going to sleep?” Geralt asked Jaskier suddenly, his deep voice cut through the chilled silence of the night. Jaskier glanced at his friend and was surprised. Geralt didn’t just drag his own bedroll close to the fire, he pulled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroll close to the heat source as well. Too tired to argue, Jaskier climbed into his roll. He turned to face away from Geralt, not wanting the distrust in the witcher’s eyes to be the last thing he saw before nightmares plagued his mind. To Jaskier’s surprise though, Geralt pressed close to his body, wrapping his arms protectively around him. The bard froze, not used to being so close to another person he cared so deeply about. Sure he slept around, who wouldn’t, but he didn’t necessarily meet his true love with every one night stand he had. Jaskier tried to wriggle out of the witcher’s grasp, but Geralt just muttered and pulled him tighter to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt i can’t… I mean, we -” Geralt cut Jaskier’s anxious mutterings off with a sleepy murmur,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you think too loudly. Sleep, makes everything better.” Jaskier let out a light chuckle,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’ve got a solid argument huh big guy?” He stopped trying to get out of Geralt’s capture and a soft happy-sounding purr escaped from the back of the witcher’s throat. Jaskier grinned, “did you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Geralt didn’t say anything, but Jaskier felt him smile against his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep,” Geralt grumbled. With Borch there to keep out any unwanted threats, and Yennefer to provide magical backup, Jaskier allowed himself to finally relax. Eyes fluttering shut Jaskier let his mind warp into a warm blanket of darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>